First Kiss
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: Inu/Naru x-over  Kankuro was always doing what he could to get a girl to kiss him. Gaara doesn't understand why he puts so much effort into it, but he is curious. Gaara/Kagome


**Title: **First Kiss

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Kagome/Gaara

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Naruto. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and the amusement of my readers.

**A/N: **This is the first of five one-shots from my last poll. I apologize if Gaara comes off a little ooc. I did my best to keep him Gaara-like, despite that he's older in this fic. The other four fics are either being worked on, or being plotted. The one with Eric Northman is started and likely to be the next one done. Kakashi has bits and pieces written that just need to be put together. Kenshin and Shikamaru, however, I haven't thought too much on. Not sure what I want to do with them yet. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one at least.

* * *

She blushed at every suave word of praise Kankuro fed her. Gaara wasn't sure if he was disgusted more by the way she was turning into a pile of bright-red mush or by the ridiculous words his brother was saying. The cheesy, overly used pick-up lines were degrading and Gaara couldn't understand why a girl would fall for him. His eyebrow arched as the girl nodded shyly. The smirk Kankuro wore was curious and Gaara watched as he leaned forward, took the girl into his arms and kissed her. With a roll of his eyes, Gaara walked away. Apparently some girls liked such things.

He wouldn't have thought more on the matter, except not more than an hour later, Kankuro was at it again. This time he had cornered a tiny, blonde-haired kunoichi, who was blushing just as heavily as the last girl. It didn't take Kankuro long to get this girl to consent. Then Gaara saw it again, not more than twenty minutes later, Kankuro was kissing the black-haired girl who was usually posted at the front desk in the hospital. This girl was all about kissing his brother, clinging to him tightly and even being brazen enough to fondle Kankuro's backside.

Apparently, when it came to women, Kankuro wasn't very picky. He didn't care who he was kissing, as long as they kissed him. Gaara didn't understand why his brother put so much time into a useless activity and why every girl seemed inclined to participate, so more than others it would seem.

A few hours later, upon returning to the tower to get some work done, Gaara once again had the privilege of watching his older brother in action. The only difference this time was his brother had set his sights on a tough opponent. There was a reason Gaara had chosen Kagome Higurashi as one of his assistants. She didn't take crap from anyone; especially his womanizing brother and she had a fierce temper when pushed to the limit, which only heightened her strength.

"Honestly, Kankuro-sama, get lost." She hissed at him. "You are the absolute last person I would ever want to kiss! So gross! Your lips have been everywhere!"

"Aww, Kagome-chan! Don't be so mean! You know those other girls mean nothing!" Kankuro chuckled lowly and offered up a pout when she glared at him.

"As if I mean something to you!" Kagome huffed, slapping away Kankuro's hand as he attempted to touch her cheek. "Do it again and you'll be paying the hospital a visit!"

"Ooh! I like my women rough, Kagome-chan! You're only making me want to try harder for your affections!"

"Affections? I'd much rather gut you!" She shouted angrily, wishing with everything she had that he would just go away and let her finish her work. She had a lot to do and she didn't need this.

Kankuro's smirk turned into an evil leer and Gaara was torn between saving his brother and letting him find out why Kagome was kunoichi not to be messed with. If he let it go, Kankuro might end up missing some important limbs, but he might also learn a valuable lesson.

His brother should feel lucky that he wasn't the same person he was ten years ago. Twelve year old Gaara wouldn't have given a care to his brother's death. Twenty-two year old Gaara knew his brother was a reliable asset to the village and well respected.

"Kankuro."

His brother snapped to attention immediately and he gave his younger brother a sheepish grin. Kagome looked relieved to see him and straightened to attention to greet him.

"Good evening, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara watched her closely, noting with curiosity that her cheeks tinted when he looked at her. It was similar to the reactions Kankuro had garnered from the girls he had flirted with all day. It almost made Gaara smirk. He didn't have to be anything like his brother to get a girl to blush.

"Kankuro?"

"Yes, Gaara?"

"Get lost." He gave his brother a glare. "You would be wise to not bother her again. I will not save you next time."

"Kagome-chan is harmless! It's all bark and no bite with her!" He attempted to pet Kagome's head like she were a pup and promptly found himself face down on the ground with his arm wrenched behind his back.

"Harmless? Hardly." Gaara watched his brother struggle to get free. "Clearly you deem me incompetent to choose worthy assistants."

"Point taken." Kankuro groaned and ceased his struggles. Kagome released him and he got to his feet. Dusting himself off, he added, "I suppose I can let this one pass. Can't say I'm not tempted to try harder, but..."

"I don't like you enough to let you." Kagome smiled sweetly. "You'll only get yourself hurt."

"Turns out, Kagome-chan, you're too scary for my tastes."

Once Kankuro had taken the hint and retreated, Gaara decided it was time to test out the theory brewing in his mind. He couldn't deny the curiosity he held when it came to members of the opposite sex. Kankuro was a terrible role model when it came to the subject, as he liked any girl willing to let him have his way, but that didn't mean that Gaara hadn't observed others in similar situations. He wasn't oblivious, just inexperienced. He hadn't bothered to fix that, until now.

"Honestly, Kazekage-sama, I pity you for having such a lecherous older brother." Kagome righted her chair that had been knocked over when she proved Kankuro wrong. "If Souta ever turns out like that, I'll kill him."

"You needn't worry about Souta. The boy is entirely too shy and quiet." Gaara commented, watching as Kagome straightened and organized the mess she had made.

"It's always the shy, quiet ones that..." Kagome paused with a gasp. "Erm... never mind!"

"That what, Kagome?" He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes never straying from watching her.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing! I was just rambling!" She chuckled nervously and sat back in her seat. "You have some work to do, Kazekage-sama. Here you..."

He pulled away from the wall, making her believe he was accepting his work, but, instead of accepting the papers she had extended, he gently grasped her wrist. With his free hand he took the papers and set them aside. Her cheeks tinted brightly and inwardly, he found it to be quite amusing.

"Can you not finish what you were saying about the shy and quiet ones?" With a gentle tug he had her out of the chair and pulled her in closer. "I'm curious to hear what you have to say on the matter."

"I really shouldn't..." She replied softly, her eyes averted. He didn't think it would be possible for her to turn any redder, but she was proving him wrong. "I'll likely get myself into trouble and... I mean..."

"The fire you had when you confronted my brother seems to have died off. It's almost as though you're being shy and quiet yourself."

He was tired of her avoiding his gaze. He didn't want that. Using his free hand, he pressed his fingers to her cheek and turned her face back his way.

"Kazekage-sama..."

"Gaara." He corrected her. "Come with me for a moment, Kagome."

He didn't give her a chance to protest, bringing her into his office and shutting the door behind them. Not wanting to be interrupted, he locked the doors before turning back to her.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Ensuring our privacy. Prying eyes at this time would be problematic." He pulled her along behind him, leading her to his desk. With quick, skilled hands he grasped her hips and lifted her to sit on the edge of it.

"No offense, Kaze... Gaara-sama," She corrected herself. "But, you're not acting like yourself."

"How so?"

She gestured with her hand his placement before her. He was standing between her knees, his hands resting lightly on her thighs. In all of the times she had seen him near a member of the opposite sex, he'd never gotten this close to one, let alone close enough that his hands were resting on their thighs. For that matter, he never showed an interest in them. Ever. This was not like him at all and she wasn't sure what she should expect.

"Is there another way I should be acting right now?" He asked calmly. He didn't know how she was going to react, but based on his observations and her earlier reactions to him, she was attracted to him. He believed her to be pretty, at least for his tastes. She was slender, yet toned, but unlike some of the other kunoichi, her body wasn't boyish. He had always liked girls with blue eyes too and hers were by far the brightest blue he had ever seen. His body reacted differently when he was with her and he knew what that meant from hearing Kankuro's many discussions on such a topic. Gaara was attracted to her.

"You're just not... you." Her voice trailed off as he moved in closer, his hands sliding further up her legs. She wasn't pulling away or threatening to gut him, which was immensely encouraging.

"I find myself curious, Kagome." He admitted calmly, despite the nerves he was actually feeling deep inside himself. "About a couple of things actually."

"Curious?" She asked. Now she was curious too.

"Yes." His eyes lowered to her unblemished, pink lips. "I find myself wanting to kiss you, but... It is something I have never done before."

"You want to kiss me?" She pointed at herself and frowned. "Gaara-sama, there are far better choices out there. Why me?"

"I like you and if my observations are correct, you like me."

"Your observations?"

"With me, you act like the other girls act with Kankuro. You blush. You avoid eye contact. You become shy and quiet." Gaara replied and gave a little shrug. "If I am wrong it makes no difference. I still want to kiss you."

She understood him on some levels. While she knew and accepted love, he was so very new to it. She was more than happy to show him what it was like to feel love, but...

"Gaara-sama, I've... um... I've never kissed anyone before either." She admitted timidly.

"I admit I wasn't expecting you to be inexperience with the matter. You have a family and friends..."

"But, kissing them is not the same as kissing someone you like or someone you love. Yes, you love them, but it is different."

"Explain."

"I'll do my best." She sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "You see, the love I feel for my brother is not the same love I feel for... erm..."

"For?" He inquired, wanting her to continue.

"Well damn. This is awkward." Kagome tilted her head back, baring the entire expanse of her throat to Gaara, whose eyes zeroed in on the pale flesh immediately. He was terribly tempted to press his lips all over her neck. "Fine. I'll just say it and continue with my explanation afterwards. The reason I blush like an immature academy girl when you're near is because... Well, because I love you. I have for a few months now."

"You love me?" He asked, stunned by her confession. His fingers brushed over her cheek, bringing her focus back on his face. Her eyes held a warm softness that wasn't there before.

"Yes." She smiled. "Every day I find myself wanting to be near you, to take care of you. You don't need me to, I know, but I want to do it anyway. I want to show you how easy it is to love someone."

"I will let you." He gave her a small smile and watched as her face bloomed with a much brighter smile. "Show me and help me to understand what I have been missing."

"Small steps. I'll be patient."

"I appreciate it."

She drew him in closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him. He easily copied the motion, holding her lithe softness against him. She was as warm as her smile and he could see why one would gain comfort from this gesture.

"I'll tell you this now, Gaara-sama. Those silly, pathetic words your brother says to all the girls won't work on me."

"I don't plan on using pointless pick-up lines to convey my thoughts and feelings with you I will be nothing less than honest."

"I appreciate that." She tightened her hug for a few seconds and then pulled back to look him in the eyes.

He didn't give her a chance to speak. His lips caught hers in a sweet, simple kiss that made her melt in his grasp. Her lips were pleasantly soft and he brushed his tongue over the lower one to get a taste. She tasted like the cherry candies he knew she liked. She moaned softly at the simple touch. Hearing it made his body tingle in that way only she had ever made him feel, confirming for him that he wanted her.

When her lips parted and her tongue brushed hesitantly against his, Gaara was lost. The feeling was incredible, unlike nothing he had ever felt before. He cupped the back of her head and held her there against him, continuing to kiss her as his body heated up.

Pulling back, panting softly, he let his forehead rest against hers. He was thankful no one but her could see him right now. His cheeks were warm and a certain body part was very much awake at the moment. He wasn't thinking that far ahead and he didn't want to rush into anything, wanting to take small steps as she had said. For now he wanted to just take comfort in her warm presence.

"I should get back to work." Kagome broke the silence and pulled back enough to look at him. "I have a lot to do still and would like to get it done before suppertime."

He smirked, his thumb brushing over her lower lip. The appendage was rosy and a little swollen and he felt pleased with himself for making it that way. But, she was right. They both had a lot of work to get done before they could retire for the night. He stepped back and helped her down off of the desk. He brushed a soft, quick kiss on her lips before stepping back completely.

"Will you join me for dinner?" He asked, rounding his desk and taking a seat.

"Sure. When?"

"Seven. If you're not done with work by then you can leave it for tomorrow."

"Alright. Until later then." She gave him a bright smile before leaving him alone in his office. He didn't think he'd be able to get much work done that night, his thoughts only on Kagome and their shared, first kiss. All things considered, Gaara guessed there wasn't much wrong with Kankuro's favorite hobby. Sure, his older brother should stop bouncing from one girl to the next, but it wasn't any of his business anyway... Just as long as Kankuro maintained his distance from Kagome. He didn't want his older brother touching what was his, nor did he want to lose said brother to Kagome's temper.

* * *

**A/N 2: **There is another poll in my profile that is similar to the last one just with less characters. Please feel free to go and cast your votes. Also, I caved in created a facebook account for my fan fic account. Details for that are in my profile.


End file.
